


Understanding

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Malec Week 2017 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Caring Alec Lightwood, I love these tags so much, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Tired Magnus Bane, Understand Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: May 12th Day 7: Missing momentTime to add a scene to their canon story that you wish you could have seen or read.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy the typical Alec wants to see Magnus' warlock mark after Max's birthday party is finished and everyone is exhausted  
> Listening to Osamuraisan live guitar is so distracting yet so nice when writing fanfic lol
> 
> And this is the last of MalecWeek2017!!! Hope you enjoy all of my fic for this!
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

And so, the party is over.

 

 _"In disaster."_ Magnus thinks as he looks around his ruined guest room. Sighing in defeat at the state of the room, Magnus shakily raises his hands to magic it clean. The event earlier takes his strength far too much for his liking and once he's done with cleaning up the room, he staggers backwards. Closing his eyes as he prepares for the fall, he doesn't expect strong arms wrap around him, stopping his fall.

 

"Are you alright?" The voice belongs to his beloved shadowhunter.

 

Opening his eyes, Magnus looks up to see a pair of worried hazel eyes look back at his. "Alexander..." Why is he still here?

 

"Come on, let me help you get to the sofa." Alec has to half carrying, half dragging the warlock before carefully place him down to settle on the sofa. Seeing how exhausted Magnus is, Alec's heart twists a bit and he wants to take away the tiredness from his boyfriend. "Anything I can do for you?"

 

Shaking his head, Magnus just pats on the empty spot next to him and jokes, "Come, take a sit with me. That may help me feel better."

 

The shadowhunter is amazed by how the warlock can still joke in moments like this. He sits down next to Magnus and allows the warlock to lean his body against him, head on his shoulder. "This is nice," Alec thinks as he leans his head against Magnus'. The two of them just sit and enjoy the silence.

 

Suddenly. "Magnus?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

"Of course darling."

 

Hesitation, because Alec knows what he's asking for is risky.

 

"Magnus, can, uh, can you... can you s-show m-"

 

"You know you can ask anything right, Alexander?" Magnus lifts his head to look at his boyfriend in the eyes, reassuring him.

 

"O-of course... I just want to ask if I can see your warlock mark again? Your real eyes, I mean."

 

Silence but this time it's not out of comfort.

 

"Why?" The warlock asks as his eyes cast down.

 

"Why what?"

 

"Why do you want to see my mark?"

 

Alec has never heard Magnus sound so reserved and defeated at the same time. He just wants to wrap the man in his arms to protect him and never let go.

 

"I... We got a glimpse of it earlier. I just... I just want to see it again. To see how beautiful it is again."

 

"Beautiful?" Magnus says in a self-deprecating tone. "I'm sure you are the only one who says that. Maybe once you look at it again, you will realise how ugly they are..."

 

That's it, Alec has enough. He immediately pulls Magnus into a warm embrace and holding him tight. "I'm sure they are beautiful," He assures the warlock, "but if you don't want to show me just yet..." Yeah, it may sting a bit knowing that Magnus isn't fully ready to open up to him just yet, but this relationship is still so new to both of them. Alec is willing to wait.

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Magnus says, "Thank you, Alexander, thank you for being so understanding. I promise you, once I'm-"

 

"Shh, I understand, Magnus, you don't have to tell me. All you need to do now is rest. You helped us out a lot today. I need to thank you for that too."

 

"Hmm, anything for you," Magnus says sleepily.

 

"Okay, sleep, off to bed you go." And with that, Alec lifts his boyfriend up bridal style, letting Magnus snuggles up in his arms. _"Cute"_ Alec thinks, wearing a fond smile on his face as he looks down at the sleepy warlock. When they reach the bed, Alec places Magnus down and helps him get comfortable. Once his boyfriend is under the cosy comforter, Alec stands up and is ready to take his leave, only to stop by a tug on his long sleeve shirt.

 

"Stay," Magnus whispers.

 

"But..."

 

"Please." He pleads. Just that one word and Alec hurriedly pulls his shoes off and climb in the bed. Magnus snaps his fingers to replace their party clothes with pyjamas.

 

"Stop it," Alec scold softly, wrapping his arms protectively around the warlock.

 

They lie together, completely relaxed.

 

"I was so scared, you know?" Magnus murmurs, shifting closer to his boyfriend.

 

"Scared of what?" Alec tightens his hold.

 

"When you were standing on the balcony, ready to just..." Alec stiffens at that mention. Magnus lets out a shuddering breath as he trails off.

 

"Shhh, just go to sleep."

 

"We will have to talk about it later."

 

"We will," Alec assures him," but for now, you need to sleep. You are exhausted."

 

"Hmmm, alright. Goodnight, Alexander."

 

"Goodnight, Magnus." The shadowhunter lightly chuckles as he notices the other is already fallen asleep. Alec knows that tomorrow they will have a lot of things to talk through but for now, sleep is much needed. Giving a light kiss on Magnus' forehead, he whispers a "thank you" before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to let Magnus reveal his true eyes but then I still think it's too early for that. Alec can get a glimpse of it but to unlock the whole story? He needs to level up his relationship with his warlock in order to unlock DLC pack about his past and his warlock mark lol
> 
> Also, I posted this at like 2 a.m so my squinty tired eyes aren't even bothering to proofread anything, but I will check again later lol


End file.
